Erotic Stranger
by gisely2093
Summary: Isabella Swan no recuerda la última vez que un hombre hizo algo por ella. Como abogada corporativa, viaja constantemente, su vida social y sexual no existía, y Bella tiene una profunda y oscura fantasía... Quiere pasar una noche erótica con un extraño.
1. Chapter 1

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. Se trata de una adaptación a Crepúsculo de la novela de Cheyenne MCcray.  
****Aviso:**** esta historia contendrá lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual.**

Prefacio:

Isabella Swan no recuerda la última vez que realmente un hombre hizo algo por ella. Como abogada corporativa, viaja constantemente, su vida social y sexual era inexistente, y Teri tiene una profunda y oscura fantasía... Quiere pasar una noche erótica con un extraño.

Edward Cullen es un Dom del BDSM. Después de tan sólo un vistazo a la morena de ojos Cafe en el bar del hotel, no tiene duda de que puede enseñarle todo sobre el dolor... placer... y la completa sumisión.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Uno**

Bella arrojó el maletín sobre la cama del hotel y apenas resistió arrojándose sobre ella también. Dios, estaba cansada y tensa. "Tu problema, Bella Swan," dijo con un suspiro, "Ese que _realmente_ necesitas tener sexo. "

_Alguna vez_ lo tuvo. Hacía siglos que había poseído un hombre, pero el avance en su carrera como abogada corporativa había obstaculizado su vida sexual. No había tenido tiempo hasta la fecha, nunca había estado en un lugar el tiempo suficiente para conocer a alguien realmente que reuniera sus estrictos criBellaos—una buena cuenta bancaria para que él no viviera de ella, una apariencia decente, sexo increíble. Un verdadero hombre. Alguien que pueda aguantarse a sí mismo, especialmente con ella. Hasta la fecha no había encontrado a ningún hombre que realmente pudiera.

Bella froto sus sienes con los dedos. Su cabeza y su espalada le dolían y sus hombros estaban tensos por otro largo vuelo. Viajaba mucho, sería maravilloso si pudiera recordar en qué ciudad estaba.

Dio un puntapié a sus zapatillas y camino suavemente sobre la mullida alfombra hacia la ventana panorámica de la suite ejecutiva. Corrió la cortina para revelar una increíble vista al Puente Golden Gate y Alcatraz desde su hotel en San Francisco. Se podía imaginar ahora, en el muelle, respirando la sal, oliendo el agua salada, la emoción del aire húmedo en su piel, escuchando el chirrido de las gaviotas y el ladrido de los leones marinos.

Una cansada sonrisa asomo a sus labios. Era una pena, pero sólo estaba allí por negocios, no por placer. Su apretado horario no le dejaba ningún tiempo para relajarse.

Bella dejo caer las cortinas y se apartó de la vista. Desabotono su blusa de seda y el maBellaal se deslizo de forma sensual con un susurro contra su piel. Estaba tan cansada que no se molesto en recogerlo. En su lugar, dejó una estela de ropa desde el dormitorio hasta el cuarto de baño mientras se despojaba de su sujetador, sus pantalones y sus bragas.

Cuando estuvo desnuda, hizo una pausa en el espejo y estudió su reflejo. Sus facciones estaban tensas y apretadas, su maquillaje apenas ocultaba las sombras bajo sus ojos.

Ella se quito el broche de su pelo que cayó a sus espaldas en una larga y castaña masa. Tras arrojar el broche sobre el mármol de la encimera, sus dedos se elevaron hacia sus cabellos y masajeo su cuero cabelludo. El movimiento causo que sus pechos se alzasen y su mirada bajó a sus pezones que eran del color rosa de los claveles.

Lentamente, trasladó sus manos de sus cabellos a sus pechos. Su respiración se acelero cuando se pellizco sus pezones entre sus pulgares e índices. La sensación erótica hizo endurecer sus protuberancias y la humedad creció entre los muslos.

Bella se miraba a sí misma en el espejo, sus ojos se cerraban pesadamente era como una fantasía tejida por su mente. Imaginó a un extraño presionado contra su trasero, su erección firme contra su espalda. Sus manos pellizcando y tirando de sus pezones, su toque hizo que su coño se humedeciese, anhelando su polla.

Deslizó una mano lentamente desde el pecho, hasta su vientre plano a través de sus recortados rizos entre los muslos.

Se ahuecó a sí misma como si fuera el extraño, antes de deslizar un dedo en sus húmedos pliegues.

Mientras frotaba su clítoris, nunca había contemplado su reflejo. Vio a su piel sonrojarse cuando estuvo cerca del clímax. Miraba la forma en que su mano se movía contra su montículo y cómo su otra mano seguía haciendo rodar y pellizcaba su pezón.

Ahora imagino la cálida boca del extraño entre sus piernas, la sensación de su lengua contra sus pliegues, la cabeza entre los muslos. La imagen fue tan potente que su dedo se movió más rápido sobre su clítoris.

Bella se corrió con una sacudida de sus caderas contra su mano y una oleada de calor a través de su cuerpo. Continuó acariciando su clítoris mientras olas de placer se apoderaron de ella. Tuvo que pasar su otra mano de su pecho al mostrador para afirmarse. Sin embargo, miraba como su cuerpo temblaba mientras su orgasmo continuaba, y se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba sus ojos verdes en el espejo.

Cuando el último pulso de su clímax se calmo, retiro sus dedos de su coño, los trajo a su nariz e inhalo. Sexo. El olor del sexo era tan bueno. Incluso mejor cuando se mezclaba con el olor almizcleño de un hombre.

Bella coloco ambas manos sobre el mostrador al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. ¿Lo que realmente deseaba era perder todas sus inhibiciones y tener sexo con un extraño? Ni siquiera tenía que saber su nombre. El solo tenía que follarla bien y duro y dejarla satisfecha.

Suspiró, abrió los ojos y se apartó del espejo.

¿Se atrevería a hacer su fantasía realidad?

Después de darse una ducha, maquillarse ligeramente, arreglar su cabello y cuidar otras necesidades, Bella se encamino hacia el bar del hotel en lugar de llamar al servicio de habitaciones como de costumbre. Podría tomar un buen trago en lugar de una buena comida. Sin embargo, en lugar de vestirse casual, se había puesto un vestido de coctel negro con la espalda descubierta, con un escote incitante y una falda que le llegaba a mitad del muslo. Siempre viajaba con dos vestidos de noche, por si tenía cenas con clientes o si tenía asuntos de negocios a los que asistir. El vestido de cóctel era bastante modesto, pero éste era un poco más atrevido.

En un pequeño bolsito negro, Bella tenía la llave de su habitación, la tarjeta de crédito, un pintalabios, dinero en efectivo y un pequeño paquete de condones, que había comprado en la tienda de regalos del hotel. Una chica debía estar preparada.

Su piel se calentaba con sólo pensar en su plan para esta noche. No podía creerse que continuaría con esto. Tenía la intención de tomar una o dos copas en el salón del hotel, luego averiguaría dónde había uno de los locales más populares. Tenía toda la intención de hacer realidad su fantasía.

Sexo. Con un desconocido. Esta noche.

Cuando llegó al salón, su mirada escrutó la multitud. Empresarios con trajes y corbatas, otros hombres en pantalones casuales y camisas de polo, ninguno de ellos remotamente interesante. Bella ni siquiera se molesto en mirar a las mujeres del salón.

Encontró una pequeña mesa en una tenue esquina del comedor y llamo a la camarera. Se acomodo en una de las sillas acolchadas, y trató de relajarse. Su piel hormigueaba por la ducha caliente que se había dado y podía oler la ligera esencia a flores de naranja de su perfume. Apenas llevaba nada debajo de su vestido negro, sólo un escaso sujetador de encaje y una tanga- y con cada movimiento que hacía, el sedoso maBellaal de su vestido resbalaba por su piel haciendo a su coño humedecerse.

Había terminado de tomar dos Cosmopolitans para afianzar su valentía antes de ir a un club nocturno… cuando _lo vio_.

Un hombre sacado de sus fantasías.

Entró en el bar con confianza, quizá incluso arrogancia—en su expresión y en su avance. No tenía duda de que era un hombre que sabía lo que quería… y lo conseguía.

El hombre tenía el pelo cobrizo, ligeramente rizado, estaba vestido todo de negro desde su camiseta hasta sus vaqueros. Dios, le encantaban los hombres de negro, y le encaba la forma en que sus vaqueros moldeaban su culo. Lo hacían extremadamente sexy, pues no vestía pantalones flojos como el resto de los hombres del bar. Parecía más duro. Más peligroso.

Era atractivo de una forma poderosa que hacía que su boca se secara. Esos labios firmes. Esa boca Sexy. Podía imaginar… cielos. ¿Qué _no podría_ ella imaginarse con este hombre?

Su fantasía alcanzo la barra y se apoyo casualmente sobre ella. Después de haber conseguido la atención del barman y hacer su pedido, se giro ligeramente y su mirada escudriño la habitación. Su corazón latía un poco más rápido mientras se fijaba en él, esperando que la mirara. No intentaba parecer tímida. Deseaba a este hombre.

El momento en que sus ojos se encontraron, sintió una sacudida desde sus pezones hasta su coño. No podría haber apartado la mirada lejos de él aunque hubiese querido.

Edward Cullen estudió a la castaña. Tenía grandes y hermosos ojos chocolate y gruesos labios, y su vestido negro revelaba lo suficiente para tentar. Sus dedos resbalaron lentamente arriba y abajo del tallo de su copa de Martini cuando se fijo en él, fácilmente podía imaginar su pequeña mano acariciando su polla.

Como Dom1, Edward tenía mucha experiencia con su auto-control, pero en ese momento su polla optó por ignorarle y endurecerse dolorosamente contra su apretado vaquero.

Esta mujer iba a tener que pagar por excitarlo con una simple mirada, un simple movimiento. En ese momento, no tenía ninguna duda de que lo deseaba, y si ella lo quería podía enseñarle todo y más.

Acababa de terminar su relación _Dom/sub_ con las gemelas Lauren y Jessica. Necesitaba algo más que una juguetona relación. Algo que pudiese definir bien. Él decidió retirar los collares de ambas mujeres. Le suplicaron y rogaron que permaneciera siendo su Amo, pero sus entrañas le decían que era hora de avanzar.

Con la facilidad de la práctica, Edward guardó todas las emociones de su expresión cuando estudió a la morena de ojos verdes. El barman poso la botella de cerveza sobre el mostrador junto a Edward, y él se volteó de la mujer sólo durante el tiempo necesario para pagar. El sostenía la fría botella en su mano y sin vacilaciones camino por el laberinto de mesas llenas de clientes, y se dirigió directamente hacia la mujer.

Sus ojos nunca lo abandonaron, pero su lengua lamio su labio inferior en un movimiento nervioso. Sin embargo, su barbilla se elevo teniendo una mirada casi altanera en su rostro. Podía romperla—y a ella le encantaría exactamente cómo iba a hacerlo. Su experimentada mirada vio su acelerada respiración, el sonrojo en sus mejillas, los tensos pezones contra la seda de su vestido. Ni siquiera se había reunido con él, y ya estaba preparada y lista.

Cuando llegó a su mesa, él no se molesto en preguntar si la silla junto a ella estaba libre. El se deslizo hacia ella, lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus vaqueros ajustados rozasen con el muslo la suavidad de su vestido. Él poso la cerveza sobre la mesa estudiándola. Era hermosa, y podría imaginar cómo se vería toda esa suave piel pálida con su marca. Capturo el olor a azahar y a mujer y no podía esperar a probarla

Un rubor teñía sus mejillas, supo en ese momento que esto era algo que nunca había hecho antes. "Soy Bella ", dijo con una voz suave que causo que sus pelotas se apretaran.

Sí, iba a pagar por la reacción que su cuerpo tenia por ella, e iba a disfrutar cada minuto.

Bella contuvo su aliento mientras esperaba una respuesta de ese hombre. Esto era de locos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

"Edward" dijo finalmente. Su voz era profunda y sexy suficiente para hacer que los dedos de los pies se encogiesen. "Háblame sobre ti, Bella."

Un pequeño temblor corrió a través de su columna vertebral con el sonido de su nombre en su lengua y la intensa mirada en sus ojos grises. Sus palabras no eran casuales. No, estaba preguntando. Eran una demanda, no una solicitud.

Si estuviera en el trabajo, utilizaría su lengua como un látigo, lograría que el hombre estuviera de rodillas con su fría actitud. Pero no estaba trabajando ahora.

En lugar de desplegar su actitud dominante, Bella quería retorcerse en la silla por el dolor que su solicitud causaba en su coño. Su esencia a almizcle masculino y el olor a limpio de después del afeitado hacían querer que se envolviera alrededor de él.

"Dime, Bella," ordenó de nuevo, esta vez con una mirada casi de desaprobación en los ojos.

No sabía lo que la obligó especialmente, pero tal vez fuera el increíble ardor de deseo en su inBellaor tan sólo por estar cerca de este extraño. "Soy abogada corporativa," dijo con una inclinación de cabeza, lo desafió. "No se me da bien seguir ordenes."

Una sonrisa lenta curvó una esquina de su boca. Él levantó la mano y suavemente le acarició el brazo desnudo.

Se le erizó la piel. "Te puedo enseñar cómo acatar órdenes y amar cada minuto de ello, Bella."

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado e hizo lo que pudo para sonar informal. "¿Cómo?"

"Primero háblame de ti." Se inclinó más cerca de ella, con un antebrazo apoyado en la mesa. "¿Qué es lo que te describe, Bella?"

Levantó la barbilla un poco más alto. "Soy una graduada de Harvard, vicepresidente a cargo de las negociaciones de las empresas—"

"_Tú,_ Bella," dijo con más firmeza, sus ojos grises vibraron con algo eléctrico. La forma en que repetía su nombre la ponía nerviosa. Al igual que él la estaba interrogando, esperando que cediese y derramase sus sentimientos.

El error en el truco era microscopio. Casi se echó a reír. Conocía esa táctica también. Sin embargo, no la consideraba ofensiva. De hecho, le resultaba estimulante.

Muy bien, si así era como iba a jugar. "Vivo en Los Ángeles sola. Ni siquiera tengo un gato porque viajo mucho. "

Él deslizó sus dedos a lo largo de su antebrazo. "Eso no es lo que realmente eres, Bella."

¿Qué quería? ¿La talla de su ropa inBellaor? "Mi color favorito es el amarillo", lanzo. "Me gusta correr, ir a navegar y pasar tiempo con los niños de mi hermana cuando puedo. Que no es a menudo ya que viven en Minneapolis. "

Esto le dio una mirada de aprobación y sus ojos grises se centraron en su boca. "¿Cuál es tu más profundo, más oscuro deseo, Bella? ¿Qué es lo que quieres más que nada en este momento? En este mismo momento. "

Se quedo inmóvil. El calor se deslizó hasta su cuello. Ella no podía hablar.

Se inclinó tan cerca que podía haberle besado. Cuando habló sintió el calor de su aliento en los labios y aromas agradables, a levadura de cerveza. "¿Qué quieres ahora, Bella? ", Repitió.

"Yo—" Tenía la garganta tan seca que apenas podía decir nada. Cuando lo hizo, no podía creer que las palabras salieron de su boca, pero era como si salieran por arte de magia. "Yo quiero ser follada por un desconocido." El calor se arrastro sobre ella. Era una dura abogada, pero esto era diferente.

Edward hizo un gesto de aprobación por su honestidad, pero su expresión seguía siendo ilegible. "¿Sólo un extraño, Bella?"

Todo su cuerpo ardía de vergüenza, excitación, y confianza, también. "Quiero ser follada por ti."

1 Parte dominante en una relación BDSM


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Dos**

Bella casi golpeó su mano sobre su boca. Acababa de decirle a un extraño que quería que él la follara.

"Buena chica." Edward rozó sus labios con tanta suavidad que se quedó sin aliento. "Serás recompensada por tu honestidad, Bella. "

Antes de que ella tuviese oportunidad de procesar ese comentario, se echó hacia atrás. "Bella, dime cómo te gusta ser follada".

Ella parpadeó. Trató de pensar. Bueno, era hora de cambiar un poco las cosas. "Es justo que me hables de ti, primero. "

Él asintió con la cabeza lentamente. "Lo justo es justo."

"Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí en San Francisco?" Se sentía un poco más en su terreno haciendo preguntas. "¿Qué haces para ganarte la vida?"

"Estoy en la ciudad para una conferencia", dijo. "Soy dueño de una firma de valores."

Diez puntos para Edward. "¿Dónde vives?", Preguntó.

Tomó un trago de su cerveza. "Nacido y criado en Los Ángeles."

Sintió una extraña especie de placer al saber que compartían la misma ciudad. "¿Ángels o Dodgers?"

Edward sonrió. "Dodgers hasta la médula".

"Hum". Golpeando sus cuidadas uñas en la mesa. "Acabas de perder puntos en esa."

Él se echó a reír y luego respondió a sus otras preguntas. Tenía dos hermanas, un hermano y un perrito llamado Stix.

"¿Qué pasa con las relaciones?", Preguntó. "¿Hay alguna novia en el armario?"

No parecía importarle su sencillez cuando le dio una respuesta directa. "Acabo de terminar una relación de un año de duración con Lauren y Sara."

Sus ojos se abrieron. "¿_Dos_ mujeres?"

Se encogió un hombro. "Son gemelas."

"La fantasía de todo hombre", murmuró Bella.

"Pero esta noche tu eres mi fantasía, Bella," dijo, tomando el control de la conversación de nuevo, volviendo a su papel dominante. Le dio una orden sin dudarlo, "Quítate la ropa interior Bella."

Sacudió su mano y chocó contra su copa vacía de Martini, tirándola. En un movimiento rápido, Edward capturó el vidrio y se enderezó. "¿Estás loco?", Dijo en un susurro ronco.

Levantó una ceja, desafiándola.

Bueno, podría tener un desafío cualquier día de la semana y convertirlo en una ventaja.

Ella deslizo la mano por un costado de la falda hasta la cadera, hasta que sus dedos llegaron al borde de su tanga.

La adrenalina corrió por su cuerpo con la idea de que los descubrieran. Echó un vistazo alrededor de la barra para ver si alguien podía ver lo que estaba haciendo.

"Mírame, Bella, y no apartes la mirada de nuevo."

Su mirada se volvió de nuevo y se encontró con sus ojos grises. Las mariposas comenzaron a luchar en el interior Bella de su vientre como locas, y su cuerpo zumbaba por el deseo. Se obligó a mirarlo mientras avanzaba su ropa interior Bella por sus caderas. Rezó para que el mantel fuera lo suficiente largo como para que nadie pudiera verla mover su tanga por sus muslos hasta las rodillas, donde pronto cayó hasta los tobillos. Con las mejillas ardiendo como locas, cogió el borde de su tanga con la punta de su alto tacón, y lo llevó lo suficientemente alto para que ella pudiera agarrarlo con la mano. Estaba empapado.

Cuando ella lo tuvo en su regazo, le tendió la mano abierta. "Dámelo, Bella."

Bien. Lo levantó y lo arrojó sobre él como una honda.

La diversión cruzó por su rostro mientras se lo arrebató en el aire. Levantó el tanga hasta su nariz mientras ella veía como su pecho se hinchaba e inhalaba. "Estás caliente por mí, no es así, Bella," dijo él—como una declaración, no como una pregunta.

Se movió en su asiento, consciente de lo desnuda que estaba debajo de su vestido. Esperó dos latidos del corazón antes de decir: "Sí".

Tomó la ropa interior Bella y la metió en el bolsillo de atrás. "Sí, ¿qué?"

Ella frunció las cejas, perpleja. "No sé lo que quieres decir."

Él la miró y dijo con calma, de forma práctica, "Sí, amo."

Esta vez Bella estaba completamente molesta, la forma en que su cuerpo se sacudió por la sorpresa. "¿Sí, amo?"

"Así es, Bella." Él se inclinó una vez más, y movió los labios por su oreja. Su cálido aliento la acarició cuando dijo, "Esta noche soy tu amo".

¿Amo? ¿No era así como un sumiso llamaba a un _Dom_ en una relación BDSM? "¿Estas fuera de tus cabales?", preguntó con incredulidad.

Él levantó la mano y rozó la cascada de su oscuro pelo por encima del hombro, los dedos acariciando su hombro desnudo y hormigueando haciendo que irradiara a través de ella. "Esta noche voy a ser tu amo, Bella. Dame el control a mí y te daré una noche que nunca olvidarás. "

"¿Eres un _Dom_?", Preguntó ella, manteniendo su voz firme. "¿Está en el BDSM?"

"Así es, Bella." Puso su mano sobre su muslo y le acarició la piel desnuda con el pulgar. "Y tengo la intención de follarte de formas que nunca has sido follada antes. "

Ella respiró hondo. "Yo no estoy muy segura de esto."

"Creo que si, Bella." Su mano se movía lentamente por la pierna, empujando el material Bella de seda de su vestido hasta la cadera.

No podía moverse aunque su vida dependiera de ello, mientras sus dedos se reunieron en la grieta entre su muslo y su coño. Sus ojos la sostenían todo el tiempo mientras la tocaba.

Cuando sus dedos se deslizaron entre sus pliegues empapados estuvo a punto de venirse abajo.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba mientras le daba una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Tú quieres que te folle tan duro que me tomarías aquí, ahora mismo, no, Bella. " Otra declaración.

"Yo, uh—" Por Dios, ¿dónde se había ido su cerebro?

"Sí, amo," dijo con calma mientras comenzaba a acariciar su clítoris.

Apenas podía pensar mientras sus dedos entraban y salían de su centro y luego se trasladaba de nuevo a su clítoris.

Estaba segura de que el mantel que cubría lo suficiente como para que nadie pudiera ver lo que estaba haciendo con ella, pero tenía miedo de que alguien en el bar pudiera leer su expresión.

"Vas a alcanzar el clímax aquí frente a toda esta gente", dijo con voz firme. "¿Entiendes, Bella?"

Dios, no quería que se detuviera.

Era todo lo que podía hacer para no empezar a quejarse en voz alta. "Sí, amo", susurró. ¿Amo? ¿Realmente había acababa de llamar a este extraño Amo?

Él le dio una sonrisa de aprobación. "Muy bien, Bella."

Su mirada no se aparto de la de ella, Edward empujo dos dedos en el coño y casi gritó por la exquisita sensación. Con movimientos expertos, le acarició los pliegues húmedos, a continuación, comenzó a concentrarse en su clítoris, dando vueltas, con movimientos lentos, y dilatado.

Ella iba a perder la cabeza. Sus párpados empezaron a cerrarse a la deriva, pero su voz aguda atrajo su mirada a la suya. "Mírame, Bella", exigió. "Mírame, mientras mis dedos te follan."

La intensa mirada de sus heladores ojos grises hizo que las emociones se acumulan más y más dentro de ella. Estaba cerca, tan cerca.

"Córrete _ahora_, Bella," ordenó al mismo tiempo, que pellizcó su clítoris, duro.

Su cuerpo explotó. No pudo evitar el gemido que se precipitó a través de sus labios, hasta sus caderas contra la mano y un brillo de sudor estallaba sobre su piel. Su cuerpo se estremeció mientras continuaba sosteniendo su clítoris.

Cuando ya no pudo aguantar más, dijo, "Edward. Detente."

Le pellizcó más duro y su cuerpo se sacudió otra vez. "¿Sí?"

"Um, por favor, amo." No podía creer que estuviera diciendo esto. "Por favor, para, Amo."

Él le dio una sonrisa de satisfacción y retiró la mano de su coño. Casi se derrumba por el agotamiento del increíble orgasmo que acababa de tener. Incluso el dolor de él pellizcando su clítoris había hecho su clímax aún más exquisito.

Edward se llevó la mano a la nariz y aspiró de nuevo, vio sus jugos brillantes en sus dedos. Él introdujo primero uno y luego otro en la boca, chupando su gusto de ellos. ¡Qué exitante!

"Sabes deliciosa, Bella." Cogió una servilleta de la mesa y se limpió los dedos ya limpios. "Quiero una muestra más de ti. "

Su cuerpo estaba completamente animado por el deseo y la necesidad. Le había dado ya un orgasmo increíble.

¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer por ella?

Edward tomó la mano de ella, cogiéndola por sorpresa, y la levanto del asiento. Cogió su pequeño bolso negro y se lo entregó. "Vamos a mi cuarto", dijo en tono pragmático.

Era como si estuviera en un sueño. Sus piernas casi no la sostenían después de su orgasmo y el hecho de que este extraño tuviera el control inmediato, sobre ella. Después de quince minutos de haberlo conocido, él ya le había sacado su ropa interior Bella y la había follado con los dedos.

Edward la llevó a través del abarrotado salón del hotel, el corazón de Bella latía con fuerza, y corrían innumerables pensamientos por su mente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿A dónde la llevaba? ¿Estaba fuera de sí? ¡Este era un extraño! ¿Y si era peligroso?

Pero ese pensamiento peligroso sobre él era lo que lo hacía más emocionante. Era el peligro que le daba ganas de experimentar todo aquello estaba controlado por lo que él tenía que ofrecerle. Era definitivamente un chico malo, y la llevaba al extremo. El instinto le decía que este hombre no le haría daño... ¿pero y si sus instintos estaban equivocados?

Era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Lo deseaba demasiado. Quería ser follada por un extraño esta noche, y eso era exactamente lo que iba a conseguir.

¿Pero un _Dom_? ¿Un Amo BDSM? ¿Qué tenía en mente para ella?

En lugar de asustarla, el pensamiento la intrigaba. Ella sabía del BDSM, sabía que un sumiso cedía el control al _Dom_. ¿Quería eso para esta noche? Como abogada corporativa, debía tener el control. ¿Podría dárselo a este hombre a lo largo de esta noche?

Edward tenía una erección tal que tenía que morderse el interior Bella de la mejilla para controlar la necesidad de tomar a Bella al momento de entrar en su habitación de hotel. Infierno, él la tomaría en el ascensor si no tuviera otros planes para ella.

Agarró su mano a la de él mientras caminaban por el vestíbulo del hotel. Él la miró y le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora aún dominante, para hacerle saber exactamente cuál era su lugar en la relación de esta noche.

"Tendrás una palabra de seguridad, Bella," dijo al llegar a la orilla de los ascensores. "Si en cualquier momento deseas que me detenga, di la palabra y esta noche se terminará. "

Se aclaró la garganta. "¿Palabra segura?"

"Amo" le recordó con un ruido sordo.

Bueno, el juego estaba en marcha. Podía hacer esto. "Sí, eh, Amo."

"Elije una palabra, Bella."

Llegaron a los ascensores y Edward pulso el botón mientras Bella miraba como si estuviera tratando de pensar en una palabra de seguridad.

"Negociación", dijo finalmente.

Él asintió en la puerta del ascensor. "Negociación, será."

A pesar de que no habría negociaciones esa noche.

El ascensor estaba vacío, para satisfacción de Edward, y tenía paredes de vidrio. Apretó la mano en la parte baja su espalda dejando deslizar su palma hacia abajo por el vestido de seda hasta su trasero. Ella dio un ahogado grito de sorpresa y él apretó.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos pulso el botón del piso treinta y uno. La empujó contra la barra de madera debajo de las ventanas que daban a la vistas de la noche de San Francisco en el horizonte y dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Su cuerpo estaba a detrás de ella, la erección firme de su pene contra su parte trasera.

Cuando el ascensor empezó a moverse, Edward le empujó la falda hasta la cintura, dejando al descubierto por completo su culo.

Ella trató de tirar de nuevo hacia abajo. "¡Alguien podría vernos!"

"Este es tu primer castigo, Bella." Obligó a mantener la falda levantada. "Te has resistido, y no te has referido a mí como amo."

La dura abogada se quedó inmóvil, y se preguntó si estaba a punto de decir su palabra de seguridad. Pero en su lugar se aferró a la barra de madera del ascensor mientras subía hacia arriba.

"Pellizca tus pezones, Bella," ordenó mientras deslizaba sus dedos en su mojado coño desde atrás.

En el reflejo del espejo vio la ligera curva de sus labios y sus ojos con pesados párpados. "Sí, amo", dijo mientras llevaba las manos a sus pechos y comenzó a tirar de sus pezones, pellizcando y tirando de ellos.

El ascensor se detuvo y sonó, Edward casualmente miró sobre su hombro para ver que había llegado a su piso. La dejó deslizar la falda por su culo, pero no antes de darle una pasada más contra su clítoris.

"Oh, Dios" susurró. Cuando le dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a él, dejó caer las manos de sus pechos, le miro arrogantemente y le dijo: "Quiero decir oh, Dios, Amo."

Él casi se rió en voz alta. En lugar de eso mantuvo su expresión pétrea. Un buen _Dom_ mantenía el control en todo momento. Y él era el mejor.

Edward la tomó de la mano de nuevo, y la llevó a través del piso alfombrado por el pasillo hasta su lujosa suite, una de las más grandes del hotel. Deslizó la tarjeta llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta antes de empujarla señalando a Bella que entrara.

"Bonita habitación," dijo ella con voz agradecida, "Er Amo".

Tenía una impresionante vista del puente Golden Gate, Alcatraz y otros lugares de interés. Las ventanas llegaban desde el suelo hasta el techo y las cortinas estaban abiertas. La suite era amplia, con moqueta de felpa, buenos muebles de caoba y jarrones con flores frescas.

Cuando la tuvo en el centro de la habitación la coloco de forma que ella lo mirara. Tomó su pequeño bolso y lo arrojó sobre uno de los mullidos sillones.

"Quítate la ropa, Bella," ordenó.

Bella pensó seriamente en correr hacia la puerta. ¿Dios, su cuerpo nunca dejaría de sentirse como si fuera a estallar en llamas? Ahora el calor se iba desde su cuero cabelludo hasta los dedos de los pies y viceversa.

"Bella..." dijo con una mirada en sus ojos que le dijo que iba a estar en serios problemas. Él había dicho que se había ganado ya un castigo. Sin duda él estaría encantado de añadir otro.

¿Castigos? Realmente estaba _realmente_ fuera de sí para dejar que las cosas fueran tan lejos.

"Creo sólo en el BDSM seguro, sano y de mutuo acuerdo. Si has cambiado de opinión, di la palabra segura y todo terminará ahora." Se frotó las manos ligeramente de arriba y abajo por sus brazos. "O entrégate _completamente_ esta noche. No voy a aceptar nada menos que la sumisión absoluta. No voy a negociar contigo. "

Por una vez Bella vaciló. Estaba acostumbrada a tomar decisiones rápidas, a tener el control. Desde ese momento iba a renunciar a ese control con Edward, un _Dom_ que ella ni siquiera conocía.

Quería sexo con un desconocido y este hombre la había excitado más que ningún otro hombre en su vida.

Esta era su fantasía hecha realidad. Y si él la empujaba demasiado lejos, diría su palabra de seguridad.

Cuando ella tomaba una decisión, tomaba una decisión.

"Sí, Amo." dijo con claridad. "Soy tuya esta noche, siempre y cuando prometas no empujarme demasiado lejos."

Él la miró y asintió lentamente. "Si te empujo más allá de tus límites, Bella, sólo debes decir tu palabra de seguridad."

Cuando ella empezó a sacar los pies de uno de sus zapatos, puso una mano en su brazo. "Déjate los zapatos, Bella."

"Sí, Amo." Ella puso las manos detrás para bajar la cremallera de la parte superior de sus nalgas, y he hizo un suave siseo cuando la bajo. Mantuvo el contacto visual con él cuando llegó al cierre de la camiseta sin mangas del vestido. Después de un instante dejó caer el material Bella. Se deslizó por sus pechos, el vientre, los muslos, una caricia sobre su piel. Cuando estuvo en el suelo, estaba desnuda a excepción del sujetador y los tacones.

Él la miró expectante. Ella levantó la barbilla y llevó las manos para desabrochar el cierre frontal del sujetador sin tirantes. Lo dejó caer al suelo.

Estaba completamente desnuda. Frente a un extraño. A merced de este _Dom_.

Su expresión seguía siendo ilegible mientras caminaba lentamente a su alrededor, mirándola de arriba abajo. La única señal de excitación era el bulto en sus jeans, y que le dio algo de satisfacción. Por lo menos tenía algún efecto sobre él.

Y era él que tenía siempre el efecto sobre ella. Sus pezones estaban duros como diamantes por el aire fresco de la lujosa suite y su coño estaba muy mojados la parte superior de sus muslos estaba manchada. Se sentía completamente excitada, allí de pie sólo con sus tacones de tres pulgadas y nada más, con un hombre increíblemente hermoso estudiando su cuerpo.

Finalmente se paró frente a ella, sus fríos ojos grises se centraron en ella. "Mantén la postura de tus hombros, las manos detrás de la espalda y los ojos bajos, Bella. No te muevas hasta que yo vuelva".

A pesar de su instinto rebelde, ella obedeció. "Sí, Amo" murmuró como una ocurrencia tardía.

A pesar de que sus ojos se redujeron, lo vio alejarse y pasó a través de la alfombra de felpa a abrir una puerta. A través de ella podía ver una enorme cama, y su coño le dolía por el pensamiento de que este extraño, probablemente la follaría pronto en la cama.

Paso una eternidad antes de que él regresara. Sus nervios de acero pasaron rápidamente a papel de aluminio y tenía miedo de que sus rodillas le fallaran.

Y cuando vio lo que llevaba, que casi lo hicieron.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Tres**

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron como si le hubieran disparado en la cabeza y dejó caer su mandíbula. Edward llevaba un bolso negro en una mano y un _flogger_1 en la otra.

Ahora era el momento de correr, gritó en su cabeza. _Debía decir o no la palabra de seguridad._

"Te has ganado un segundo castigo, Bella," dijo mientras dejaba caer la bolsa de lona a sus pies.

"Te dije que mantuvieras la mirada baja. "

Oh, mierda.

Automáticamente, como si hubiera hecho esto en innumerables ocasiones, ella miró al suelo y le dijo: "Sí, Amo."

Se arrodilló ante la bolsa de lona, en su línea de visión y lo estudió mientras él estaba ocupado en buscando de algo dentro de la bolsa. Era hermoso con su pelo rubio y la forma en que sus músculos se tensaban bajo las ondulaciones de la camiseta negra que llevaba.

Se mordió el labio mientras lo veía sacar un pañuelo de satén negro, lo que parecían esposas de cuero, una larga cadena de plata con abrazaderas en ambos extremos y un collar de metal negro con tachuelas.

Oh. Dios Mío.

Cuando empezó a levantar la cabeza, inmediatamente miró a sus pies. De repente se sentía tan vulnerable delante de este hombre. _Era_ vulnerable.

Cuando él la miró de nuevo pudo ver que estaba sosteniendo un collar negro. "Esta noche tú eres mi esclava, Bella." Puso el cuero en el cuello de ella y empezó a apretarlo. "Esta noche eres mía. ¿Entiendes?"

Bella casi gritó _"¿Qué?",_ Pero se mordió la lengua para no decir nada. ¿Ahora él la llamaba esclava? Se las arregló para salir con un "Sí Amo ", con voz ahogada.

Cuando el collar estuvo firme alrededor de su cuello, tuvo que resistirse para no tocarlo. Había visto que tenía un anillo D en ella, y pasó por su mente la idea de que él podría tener la intención de atarla. Cómo de humillante sería si lo hiciera.

A continuación selecciono el pañuelo de satén. Su corazón latía acelerado cuando se lo puso en los ojos y comenzó a atarlo alrededor de su cabeza. Se quedó sin aliento cuando todo se volvió negro.

"Esto es parte de tu castigo, esclava", dijo mientras apretaba el pañuelo, lo suficiente para que estuviera firme y para que no la lastimará. "Has perdido el derecho de ver qué es lo que voy a hacerte."

"¿Qué vas a hacerme, Amo?" Preguntó ella, las palabras casi salieron en un graznido.

"¿Te di permiso para hablar, esclava?" Sus dedos le agarraron el pezón y le pellizcó con tanta fuerza que gritó.

"No, Amo. "

"Si hablas de nuevo sin permiso, me veré obligado a amordazarte también, esclava."

Sus mejillas quemaban por el fuego caliente, pero no abrió la boca. Una mordaza era la última cosa que quería.

Con los ojos vendados y sin poder ver, se encontró con que sus otros sentidos parecían magnificados. Podía oler su aroma de hombre a limpio después del afeitado, y sintió el calor de su cuerpo cerca de ella. Cuando se alejó lo supo inmediatamente, a pesar de que no la estaba tocando. Le oyó arrodillarse y lo imagino recogiendo una de las cosas que había dejado en el suelo y luego estaba de pie cerca de ella otra vez.

"De rodillas, esclava."

Apenas recordaba mantener la boca cerrada mientras seguía sus instrucciones. Sus zapatos de tacón alto se tambalearon mientras trataba de ponerse de rodillas con las manos detrás de su espalda. Edward agarro su codo y con su ayuda se arrodillo.

"Eres una buena esclava", murmuró mientras se movía detrás de ella. La siguiente cosa que supo fue que le llevo sus muñecas hacia atrás y fijó las esposas de cuero alrededor de cada una, y luego las conectó entre sí, de manera que no podía moverse.

Bella sintió un momento de pánico. Había pensado que era vulnerable antes, pero ahora estaba obligada y de rodillas con la parte superior desnuda y con los ojos vendados. Por lo que parecía la millonésima vez se preguntó en qué se había metido.

Mientras que al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta que nunca había estado tan excitada en toda su vida. Sus pechos estaban duros y doloridos, su coño muy mojado y resbaladizo que hasta captaba su propio olor.

"Estas aquí para complacerme." Se movió detrás de ella y lo sintió de nuevo de rodillas frente a ella.

"Todo lo que haga para ti es para mí placer, no para el tuyo. ¿Entiendes?"

_Cuando tenga mis manos desatadas—_

Bella comenzó a responder, pero recordó sus instrucciones a tiempo y sólo asintió con la cabeza.

"Como tu Amo, sé lo que es mejor para ti, esclava. Sé lo que necesitas y me encargaré de ti."

Bella se lamió los labios secos y no dijo nada.

No pudo evitar una exclamación cuando algo se cerró sobre su pezón. El dolor era increíble y se formaron lágrimas en sus húmedos ojos detrás de la venda. Pero para su sorpresa, el dolor comenzó a convertirse en una especie de intenso placer.

Ciega como estaba, no podía ver lo que era, pero al oír el ruido de la cadena se dio cuenta para que era la cadena de plata y las dos abrazaderas que tenía, sólo un poco antes de cerrarse en su otro pezón.

Esta vez la hizo gritar de dolor y sus ojos se humedecieron aún más. Y otra vez el dolor se mezclo con la extraña sensación de placer. Increíblemente su excitación creció y quería su polla en su coño tanto que quería experimentarlo.

"¿Debo añadir otro castigo, esclava?", dijo en ese tono dominante que le dijo que estaría en grandes problemas si no cerraba la boca.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Te puedo castigar de todos modos, Bella." Él tiró de la cadena que iba de un pezón a otro y ella tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no gritar. "Ahora vas a tomar una posición de subyugación completa."

Bella no tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarse lo que quería decir antes de que el pusiese una mano en su vientre y apretase hacia abajo en la espalda con la otro mientras la guiaba hacia abajo. La coloco de modo que una mejilla estuviera en el suelo, sus pechos rozaban la alfombra, y su culo en el aire. Se movió tras ella y la empujo separándole las rodillas de manera que los muslos se ampliaran y su coño y culo quedaran completamente desnudos para él. Aún tenía las manos esposadas a la espalda, y no había en el infierno manera de que se pudiera mover. Y ella no podía ver absolutamente nada.

Pensó en gritar la palabra de seguridad, pero mientras lo sopesaba estaba segura de que podría correrse con una pasada contra su clítoris. Tal vez podría introducirse en ella y follarla solo así. El solo pensamiento casi la hizo retorcerse.

Cuando la tuvo situada, se alejó de ella y oyó ruidos susurrantes, como si estuviera escarbando en su bolsa de lona. En el momento siguiente estaba detrás de ella presionando algo largo y duro en el inBellaor de su coño, un consolador o un vibrador.

Esta vez se mordió el inBellaor de su mejilla para no gritar por la sorpresa y el placer.

"Has sido una niña muy mala, Bella." Descansó su mano caliente en su culo y empezó a apretar un cachete y luego otro. "Vas a aprender a obedecerme en todos los sentidos. Para hacer lo que desee _cuando_ desee. ¿Lo entiendes?"

Bella asintió con la cabeza, frotando su mejilla contra la alfombra con su movimiento.

"Muy bien esclava." Se trasladó de nuevo y oyó una especie de sonido suave. "Voy a darte tus dos castigos a la vez. Ten cuidado de no ganarte otros. "Algo fresco y pulido presionaba contra de su ano.

No podía_. ¡No lo haría!_

Le deslizó algo profundo en su ano. Estirándola. Le dolió. Le quemó. Pero al igual que las pinzas en sus pezones, el dolor se convirtió en placer. Se sentía tan increíblemente caliente, tan llena, que no podía imaginarse en ningún otro lugar, más que aquí en este mismo momento. ¿Cómo podía querer él la follase justo así?

"Pronto mi polla va a estar en tu culo en lugar del plug anal2, Bella" dijo como si oyese sus pensamientos.

"¿Alguna vez has sido follada por el culo antes? Puedes responder. "

Su garganta se sentía oxidada, como por falta de uso. "No, Amo."

"Bien. Ahora para tu castigo." Él se trasladó de nuevo y Bella sintió un temor real elevándose en su inBellaor.

"La venda en los ojos, las esposas, las pinzas para pezones, el consolador, el plug anal y ahora el flogger deberían ser adecuados", dijo.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó.

"Te voy a enseñar una lección, ahora, esclava." Presionado algo firme pero suave, una bola en contra de los labios. "Esto es una bola de mordaza que te ayudará a contener tus gritos."

El corazón le iba como loco cuando él introdujo la pelota en su boca. ¿Cómo podía gritar su palabra de seguridad ahora?

Luego presiono un pedazo de tela en su mano. "Como no puedes hablar, esclava, te he dado una bufanda. Si en cualquier momento deseas parar y poner fin a esta noche, deja caer la bufanda. ¿Entiendes?"

Un poco de alivio corrió a través de Bella a pesar de que su miedo estaba en su nivel más alto de la noche. Asintió con la cabeza.

Volvió a arrastrar el flogger por su culo. "Cuando digo que se ha terminado, Bella, quiero decir que se ha terminado. En el momento en caiga el pañuelo, el momento que digas tu palabra de seguridad, volverás a tu habitación de hotel."

Bella sintió una extraña sensación de pérdida con ese pensamiento. Como si quisiera esto. Necesitara esto. Estaba tan cerca de correrse, con su coño y culo llenos, sus pezones doloridos por las abrazaderas, su cuerpo abierto y expuestos para él en esa posición.

"Relájate, esclava", murmuró mientras le frotaba las nalgas. "Esto va a doler mucho más si te pones tensa."

Trató de relajarse como le había indicado, realmente lo hizo, pero su cuerpo era como un resorte en espiral.

"Una cosa más, esclava." Tiró de la cadena, a las pinzas de los pezones bajo ella y dio un gemido tras de la pelota mordaza. "No puedes correrte sin mi permiso."

El flogger le hizo cosquillas en el culo mientras arrastraba las suaves hebras sobre la piel. La sensación era suave y erótica.

Pero un latigazo la golpeó, y luego otro. Gritó por la sorpresa, pero fue amortiguado por la bola. Los latigazos quemaban, pero no demasiado, y se sentía cada vez más húmeda.

Un latigazo aterrizó más fuerte esta vez contra su culo y gritó contra la pelota mordaza. Ese _realmente_ quemó. Le dolió tanto que las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos tras la venda de los ojos. Estuvo a punto de soltar el pañuelo que agarraba apretado en una mano. Otro azote cayó, este derecho al lugar entre el plug anal y el tope del consolador. Una vez más la quemo, pero este placer tarareaba a lo largo de su piel, también. "¿Vas a comportarte ahora, esclava?", Dijo mientras otro latigazo le daba con éxito.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. ¡Sí, sí, sí! Haría lo que él quisiera de ella.

Pero la azoto una y otra vez, cada pestaña aterrizaba en un área diferente, nunca en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo.

No podía creer el placer que venía del dolor. ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan bien? La necesidad de llegar al clímax se construía tan intensamente en su inBellaor que apretó fuerte su coño contra el consolador como si eso pudiera impedirle correrse.

Sin embargo, cuanto más la flagelaba, más necesitaba alcanzar el orgasmo. Quería rogarle que se detuviera, pero la pelota mordaza estaba en su boca, y no podía decirle que estaba tan cerca del clímax.

Sus piernas temblaban tanto que tenía miedo de caerse. Seguramente él sabía que estaba cerca.

Cayó otro latigazo a ese lugar entre el consolador y el plug anal y se perdió.

Su orgasmo se disparo a través de su cuerpo. Su canal se apretó y se aflojó alrededor del consolador, y en su ano latió en el plug anal. El fuego recorría su cuerpo y temblaba tanto que sus piernas se debilitaron y se deslizó hasta su vientre. Su cuerpo seguía vibrando y agitándose hasta que finalmente la última ola desapareció.

Dios, era el mejor orgasmo que había experimentado en su vida.

Edward se trasladó ante ella, y arrancó la venda. La luz parecía tan brillante ahora.

Entrecerró los ojos y parpadeó. Cuando rodo lo suficiente para ver cerca su hermoso rostro, su corazón dejó de latir por su expresión de enojo.

"Eres una niña muy mala, Bella." Llegó bajo ella y tiró de la cadena que apretaba la pinza de los pezones, lo que la hizo gritar detrás de la pelota mordaza. "Ahora vas a recibir un _verdadero_ castigo."

1 Látigo de cuero usado en el BSDS

2 Véase en: .


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Cuando él estuvo fuera del alcance de visión de Bella, Edward sonrió con satisfacción. Era la perfecta sumisa. No sabía nada más sobre esta mujer que no fuera el hecho de que era una abogada corporativa, que tenía familia en Minneapolis y vivía en Los Ángeles, y el hecho de que a pesar de que podría ser nueva en el BDSM-había nacido para ello.

Edward se movió a su alrededor y quito la pelota mordaza de su boca dio un suspiro de alivio estremeciéndose.

Deslizo el consolador de su coño. Considero, sacar el tapón anal, pero decidió mantenerla en el borde. Tenía otro castigo pendiente, y planeaba darle uno que nunca olvidaría.

Infiernos, esta noche era una que nunca olvidaría y no lo haría.

Le dejó también las esposas de cuero en las muñecas, así, manteniendo los brazos atados detrás de la espalda. La ayudó a ponerse de cuclillas en suelo. Sus ojos verdes se dilataron, sus labios de ampliaron invitándolo, una mejilla estaba roja de estar contra la alfombra.

Y su espalda, muslos y nalgas estaban cubiertos de sus marcas. Rosa claro a rayas que se veían hermosas contra su pálida piel.

Tiró de la cadena de plata entre las abrazaderas, y ella se mordió el labio fuerte para no llorar. Sus pezones hinchados necesitaban circulación y quito, uno tras otro. Sabía que ella iba a sentir un momento de intenso dolor antes que placer y alivio. Las lagrimas en sus ojos y la intensidad de su expresión le dijo que estaba en lo cierto.

Le limpio una lágrima de su ojo con el pulgar. "Recuerda, siempre tienes la palabra de seguridad, Bella."

Ella asintió, pero no dijo nada.

Su esclava de esa noche era muy hermosa y su polla estaba tan malditamente dura. Se puso de pie delante de ella, desabrochó el cinturón y abrió sus pantalones vaqueros para dejar su polla y pelotas libres. Bella agrando los ojos y sus labios se separaron.

"Vamos a ver lo bien que das una mamada, esclava." Edward se apoderó de su pelo y la llevó a su erección. Él la obligó a aceptarlo entre los labios y se deslizó en la parte posterior de su garganta. Le dieron un poco de arcadas, pero comenzó recorriendo su lengua a lo largo de su longitud y le aplico succión. Maldita sea, su boca se sentía tan bien alrededor de su pene.

"Sí, eso es, esclava. Voy a follar tu boca antes del próximo castigo".

Edward mantuvo su control sobre el cabello, tomándola mientras empujaba dentro y fuera de la boca. Tuvo cuidado de no ir demasiado profundo, porque no quería hacerle daño. La presión, la necesidad de correrse era increíble.

"Mírame", le exigió cuando ella bajó la mirada.

Lo llevó casi hasta la cima mientras miraba los ojos verdes centrados en él. El ver su polla mojada entrando y saliendo de sus hermosos labios le llevó mucho más cerca de llegar al clímax. Tener esta poderosa mujer de rodillas delante de él era un afrodisíaco en sí mismo.

Le follo la boca más rápido, el clímax se construía tan grande en su inBellaor que apretó los dientes. "Voy a correrme en tus senos, Bella, "dijo, y sacó la polla de su boca justo antes de perderse. Sus bolas estallaron y la intensa sensación fue de su saco hasta la cabeza de su polla. Su fluido lanzo un chorro a sus pechos. Su cuerpo se sacudió, y cada espasmo de su clímax vibraba a través de él.

Se había agotado, estaba respirando con fuerza y una gota de sudor corría por el lado de su frente. Lo limpió en su hombro, luego metió su polla de nuevo en sus jeans y subió la cremallera. Él tomó a Bella por la parte superior de sus brazos y la llevó delante de él.

En ese momento quería besarla tanto, para saborear su boca tanto como quería probar su coño. Pero estaba esperando. Haciéndola esperar.

"¿Has disfrutado chupándomela, esclava?", Dijo Edward mientras uno de sus dedos se perdía a través del líquido pegajoso en sus pechos.

Ella asintió y pudo ver la sinceridad en sus ojos.

La agarró por el brazo y la condujo al dormitorio. Se veía tan increíblemente sexy, desnuda sólo con zapatos de tacón alto, el collar y los puños de cuero.

Después de limpiarle el líquido de su pecho, dijo, "Acuéstate boca abajo sobre la cama, esclava. Y no te muevas. "

Edward tuvo que ayudarla a deslizarse de modo que estuviera boca abajo en el centro de la cama. Hizo una pausa para admirar su obra de nuevo y sólo pudo imaginar cómo el aguijón en su parte trasera estaba haciéndola sentirse. No había duda de que su orgasmo había dejado sus sentidos desnudos y al borde, y con cualquier cosa que él le hiciera ahora le iba a resultar más difícil correrse sin su permiso.

La dejó sobre la cama para ir a su maleta llena de herramientas especiales de lo que él considera su oficio, además de lo que él tenía en la bolsa de lona. Era un artista del BDSM, convirtiendo a sus esclavos en obras de arte, y no importa a donde viajara, ya que siempre llevaba una buena parte de sus herramientas por si iba a algún club de BDSM y conocía a una bella mujer en busca de un _Dom_.

Las correas de cuero que él necesitaba estaban cuidadosamente dobladas a un lado de la maleta. Cuando regresó con Bella, sus ojos se abrieron con la visión de las largas tiras de cuero que tenían hebillas en un extremo y pinzas en el otro. Eligió no informarla. En su lugar, procedió a fijar cada una de las correas de cuero alrededor de las piernas de la cama. No tenia dosel, por supuesto, por lo que necesitaba otro método para asegurarlas.

Para su sorpresa, Bella se mantuvo tranquila mientras trabajaba, pero vio lo difícil que era para ella respirar por el movimiento de su espalda. Olía su rico almizcle y el olor de su piel mezclado con su perfume de azahar. Su pelo oscuro estaba suelto y salvaje alrededor de sus hombros y sus ojos verdes muy abiertos mientras lo observaba.

Después de que colocara las restricciones en cada pata de la cama, cogió un par de brazaletes de tobillo.

Comenzó con un tobillo, lo esposo y luego enganchó un sistema de retención en la pierna y la apretó para que ella pudiera ser capaz de moverse. En unos momentos le había sujetado la otra pierna. Después de desengancharle las muñecas, se trasladó de la espalda para sujetarlas a las tiras de cuero en las patas delanteras.

Cuando terminó con las restricciones de su juguete nuevo, se detuvo para mirar con satisfacción su hermoso cuerpo abierto sobre la cama. Sus piernas estaban tan abiertas que su clítoris y sus pliegues se exponían también a él, así como el tapón anal que aún estaba en su culo.

"Buena chica" murmuró mientras le frotaba su azotado culo con la mano y la sintió temblar bajo su tacto. Su piel era suave en su mano callosa, pero sentía el calor de las marcas que él le había provocado. Sólo tocarla y verla de esa manera hizo crecer su polla y endurecerla de nuevo.

Se apartó de ella y se dirigió al bar de la suite y al refrigerador.

Bella no sabía si reír o llorar. Lo único que sabía era que estaba siendo torturada eróticamente, que había tenido el orgasmo más increíble de su vida, y le había dado una mamada y la había vuelto para verlo derramar su líquido en su pecho. Y ahora estaba aquí, atada boca abajo en la cama, extendida como un águila. Estaba tan abierta y vulnerable como lo había estado cuando él la tenía de rodillas, con la cara en el suelo y con los ojos vendados.

Su piel se estremeció cuando Edward se fue, sus pasos eran amortiguados por la alfombra. ¿Cómo iba a tortúrala ahora? ¿La azotaría esta vez? Oh, Dios, ¿le haría daño?

Lo que le había hecho hasta el momento—había sido increíble. Nunca hubiese creído que pudiera disfrutar con el dolor sexual, pero lo hacía. Había sido realmente _placentero._

Había querido follar a un extraño, y lo que había obtenido definitivamente era más de lo que había pedido.

Cuando Edward regresó, se acercó a su lado donde ella pudiera verlo. Llevaba lo que parecía un cubo de hielo y una botella de champán. Dejó la botella de champán y un sacacorchos en la mesita de noche, junto con unos cuantos paquetes.

Su corazón dio un vuelco. No estaba pensando en follarla de una vez.

Tomó el cubo de hielo mientras se movía detrás de ella y fuera de su campo de visión. "Vas a hablarme de ti esclava" dijo Edward cuando la cama se hundió bajo su peso. Estaba sentado entre sus muslos extendidos. "Quiero saber todo acerca de ti mientras recibes tu castigo."

Bueno, eso era lo último que esperaba. "Sí, Amo." Ella lamió sus labios mientras pensaba que iba a hacer a continuación. "¿Qué te gustaría saber?"

"¿Qué hay de tu infancia, Bella?", Dijo poco antes de que sintiera algo tan frío contra su culo que tuvo que tragarse un grito.

Tenía que ser hielo lo que le acariciaba las nalgas. El frio del hielo contrastaba con la quemazón aun sentía por la flagelación. Le dio un tipo diferente de dolor y placer.

"Yo—" Jadeó cuando él recorrió el plug anal con el hielo y se detuvo en la zona sensible entre su coño y el ano. "Um, nací en San Diego."

El agua fría del hielo se derretía y caía por su cuerpo. "Háblame de tu familia."

Bueno, ¿qué daño podía hacer? Si podía tener esa intimidad, podía compartir un poco de su historia. "Mi padre nos dejó y a mi madre, mi hermana y a mí cuando era pequeña" dijo ella, "Y nunca lo volvimos a ver. Viví en San Diego hasta que tuve dieciocho años y me fui a UCLA, mi madre murió sólo un par de años más tarde."

Hizo una pausa y emitió un sonido sibilante mientras le acariciaba la grieta entre el muslo y el coño con el hielo. "¿Y que siguió, Bella?", Preguntó.

"Cuando aprobé el examen de abogada, me fui directamente a trabajar para la empresa con la que estoy ahora." Era _muy difícil_ hablar con la forma en la que él arrastraba el cubito por la parte interna del muslo, en la parte posBellaor de su rodilla y bajo su pantorrilla hasta el tobillo. "Yo, um, hago un montón de viajes, Amo."

Edward le quitó el tacón alto justo antes de recorrer el cubito de hielo a lo largo del arco de su pie. No pudo evitar que la risa se saliera de sus labios, o de dejar de sacudir el tobillo contra las restricciones. Creyó oír diversión en su voz cuando agregó: "Ahora sé que eres cosquillosa." Él se trasladó al otro pie, quito su zapato, y movió el hielo hasta su arco, lo que la hizo reír y retorcerse de nuevo.

"Muy cosquillosa. ¿Me pregunto dónde más lo eres? "

No quería decírselo. No hasta que dijo: "Dime, Bella. Sabré si me has mentido si lo haces. ¿Dónde tienes cosquillas?"

Hay, hombre. "En mis rodillas y axilas, Amo."

"Muy bien".

Oyó cambiar el hielo contra el cubo y luego le aplico un pedazo más grande en la pierna.

Ella se estremeció por el frío, y su cuerpo le dolía tanto por ser follada. Esta espera, la forma en la que se llevaba a cabo, la congelación del hielo mordiendo su piel, la fusión de todas ellas la estaba volviendo loca.

"¿Qué hay de _ti_, Bella?", Le preguntó mientras llegaba a la parte inBellaor del otro muslo.

"Bueno..." Vaya, ¿estaba allí para algo distinto a su trabajo? "Yo realmente no tengo ningún tipo de vida social. No conozco a mis vecinos, y como ya te dije, no tengo ninguna mascota." su voz se sacudió cuando llego a los labios de su coño. "Creo que soy aburrida, Amo."

"Oh, creo que eres cualquier cosa menos eso, Bella," le dijo mientras que presionaba un cubito de hielo contra su clítoris.

Bella gritó por la sensación extrema de hielo contra su sensible carne. _Oh Dios mío_. Su clítoris estaba en llamas, estaba tan frío. Lo sostuvo allí y el fuego se convirtió en un entumecimiento frío que la hacía temblar.

"¿Que te caracBellaza, Bella?" Forzando el hielo apretado contra su clítoris. "No es tu trabajo, no las cosas maBellaales. ¿Qué hay dentro de ti? "

Le tomo _mucho_ rato concentrarse en su pregunta. Cuando por fin las palabras salieron, la sorprendieron. "Yo-Yo continuo hacia adelante, pero por dentro soy muy indecisa. No hago amigos con facilidad."

"¿Por qué crees que es, Bella?", Dijo.

Por alguna razón se sentía liberada de decirle a este extraño sus sentimientos más profundos. "Es porque tengo miedo... al rechazo."

Movió el cubito de hielo fuera de su clítoris y sus músculos se aflojaron de alivio. Oyó el recipiente de los cubos hielo otra vez, y luego pegó una suave pieza justo en la entrada de su coño.

Oh, Dios. De nuevo la carne sensible alrededor de la abertura estaba otra vez en llamas y rápidamente se convirtió en frío, después, se entumeció. Su coño apretando y aflojando alrededor del hielo.

"Tienes miedo al compromiso también, Bella", afirmó mientras empujaba el hielo más profundo. "Es por eso que la idea de follar con un desconocido te atraía."

Un calor familiar rozo sus mejillas a pesar del frío. Tragó saliva mientras luchaba contra las sensaciones que el hielo estaba creando en su cuerpo. Estaba apenas en su inBellaor, sin embargo, lo sentía hasta su vientre.

"Supongo que sí, Amo", murmuró. "Viajo mucho, y, bueno, es más fácil de esta manera."

"No quieres preocuparte de que nadie te deje, o muera por ti, ¿no es así, Bella?"

La contundencia de su declaración la abrumó. ¿Por eso rehuía tener relaciones?

¿Debido a que había sido herida muchas veces?

"Bella..." dijo con una fuerte nota de advertencia en su tono.

"Sí, Amo" dijo en voz baja.

"Buena chica." Él trasladó el hielo de su coño hasta el ano donde el plug anal seguía llenándola.

"¿Te gustaría que te folle ahora, Bella?"

"Sí, Amo." Bella se estremeció de nuevo por el frío del hielo.

"No he terminado con tu castigo."


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Cinco**

Edward se levantó y se alejó y Bella casi golpeó la cabeza contra la cama por la frustración. Este hombre estaba llevando su erótica tortura de la misma manera que él se acercaba a los más oscuros pensamientos de las profundidades de su alma.

Cuando regresó, estaba fuera de su línea de visión, así que no sabía lo que había planeado en este momento.

Le quitó el tapón anal por el extremo y sintió un vacío de dolor. Pero luego le metió algo mucho más grande en su ano, y ella gritó de sorpresa y dolor.

Ahogó un sollozo mientras su cuerpo se ajustaba al plug extra grande1, y no la sorprendió en esta ocasión cuando empezó a disfrutar de la sensación de que llegara hondo en su culo. Incluso la quemazón en su entrada no le molestaba después de unos momentos.

Edward se acercó a su lado y agarró la botella de champán de la mesita de noche, la abrió y levantó la botella sobre su espalda. Poco a poco la vertió a lo largo de su columna vertebral, sobre sus nalgas y hacia abajo en los pliegues de su coño.

La reacción de Bella fue inmediata. Gritó y golpeó por la sensación de las burbujas de champán y el frescor del líquido. Gimió y se estremeció mientras Edward comenzaba a dar ligeros toques con la lengua a lo largo de su columna vertebral, poco a poco lamiendo el champán.

Ella descubrió que tenía otro punto delicado a la derecha de la base de su espina dorsal. La sensación de él lamiendo el líquido la hizo estremecerse.

Agarró el final del plug anal por el extremo en la mano y lo metió dentro y fuera de su culo un par de veces mientras movía su boca cerca de sus pliegues.

Bella temblaba entera por la sensación de su lengua a lo largo de su piel, el plug anal follaba su culo, y ahora su boca estaba tan cerca de su coño.

"Mmmm, champán y una mujer", dijo poco antes de hundir la boca contra su coño.

"¡Edward!" exclamó mientras su lengua comenzó a lamer sus pliegues. Hizo una pausa y se apresuró a decir: "Amo, quiero decir Amo."

Él dio un rugido de aprobación y comenzó a lamer y chupar sus pliegues. Se detuvo sólo lo suficiente para decir "No te corras sin mi permiso, esclava. Recuérdalo."

Bella gimió. Estaba tan cerca, tan encendida, tan fuera de control. Se sacudió contra las restricciones y retorció la lengua. Estaba tan cerca y entonces él dio marcha atrás antes de comenzar la tortura de nuevo, como si detectara las necesidades de su cuerpo. Los olores del sexo, de champán, del aroma masculino de Edward realzaban todas las sensaciones.

El dolor de la flagelación, el dolor de las pinzas en los pezones, el sentimiento intenso del plug anal, todos se sumaban para volverla completamente loca de deseo.

Estaba tan segura, tan segura de que no podría aguantar más, cuando finalmente se detuvo. El sudor corrían por su mejillas, que estaban cubiertas de sudor, y la sabana estaba húmeda y fría contra su piel por el hielo derretido. Todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Se trasladó a la maleta de nuevo y esta vez trajo una correa y la engancho al anillo D de su cuello, luego dejo que el cuero callera a lo largo de su espalda, ubicándola en la raja del culo. Se puso de pie en la cabecera de la cama, hasta su cara. Sus fríos ojos grises la estudiaban mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones de nuevo y liberaba su pene y los testículos.

_Maldición_, tenía un buen pene—disfrutó realmente chupándolo.

Abrió uno de los paquetes de papel de aluminio y cubrió su erección con él. Su expectativa creció a medida que se movió detrás de ella y entre sus piernas abiertas. Ella sintió sus manos en cada tobillo justo antes de quitar las restricciones. Sus piernas estaban libres.

"De rodillas", ordenó, pero la ayudó, al mismo tiempo. Sus brazos estaban todavía amarrados y su mejilla contra la cama.

Cuando su culo estuvo alto en el aire, se estremeció de emoción. Por fin la iba a follar. Finalmente lo iba a sentir en lo más profundo de su coño.

Le quitó el tapón por el extremo y lo tiró al suelo. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de tomar un respiro, condujo su polla en su culo.

Bella gritó. Sintió fuego, ardor, luego placer, entonces fue cuando empezó a bombear dentro y fuera de ella. Agarró la correa y obligó a su cabeza a agacharse mientras le follaba el culo. En la posición que estaba se sentía incómoda teniendo la cabeza inmóvil, pero estaba tan perdida en el momento que no le importaba. La follo largo y duro, llegando a un lugar dentro de ella que nunca supo que podía ser tan agradable.

"Eso es, esclava." Edward chocó sus caderas, más fuerte contra las de ella, sus bolas la golpeaban. "Toma mi polla. Tómame más profundo en tu culo. "

Ella gimió y se retorció al sentir la necesidad de llegar al orgasmo tan fuerte que apenas podía soportarlo.

Le costó mucho a Edward tener que salirse antes de correrse. Maldita sea, esta mujer era sexy. Ella sólo podía ser lo que echaba de menos. Había tenido un montón de mujeres atractivas antes, pero la intuición le decía que había algo especial en Bella.

Lanzó la correa y dejó que su cabeza se estirara hacia adelante. Ella respiraba con fuerza y su cuerpo brillaba con sudor.

Después Edward bajó de la cama y tiro el condón, le desabrochó la sujeción de la muñeca y le quitó los puños. Lo único que le dejó era su collar de clavos de metal.

"Ponte de espaldas, dobla las rodillas y mantén las piernas bien abiertas", ordenó.

Bella obedeció, y cuando se acomodo él tuvo la oportunidad de ver su hermoso cuerpo. Tenía la piel enrojecida, los ojos de color verde oscuro por el deseo, su cabello castaño era una masa de seda contra las sábanas blancas.

La dejó por un momento y luego regresó con dos copas de champán. Tomó el champán de la botella, y sirvió lo que quedaba en los vasos. Pero en lugar de ofrecerle una a Bella o beberse la copa el mismo, se movió entre sus muslos y le deslizó el cuello de la botella en el coño y empezó a follarla con ella.

Ella gritó y agarró la sabana de la cama con las manos, sus nudillos estaban blancos.

"¿Te gusta esto, esclava?", Preguntó Edward, manteniendo sus ojos siempre en Bella, mirándola para detectar cualquier signo de malestar. "¿Quieres que te siga follando con la botella?"

"Sí". Bella gemía con cada impacto de la botella de champán. "Pero preferiría que tú me follases, Amo. "

Francamente, él no podía esperar más. Su control había sido probado hasta el límite. Arrojó a un lado la botella y aterrizó con un golpe en la alfombra. En cuestión de momentos se había despojado de su ropa y se quedó a los pies de la cama, su polla dura y lista para follarla.

Bella tuvo una vista de Edward, su cuerpo atlético. Era musculoso, estaba en forma, y era tan condenadamente guapo. Lo retuvo por completo, su pelo rubio, sus fríos ojos grises, hombros anchos, las caderas y los muslos de corte atlético.

Su coño estaba empapado por toda la erótica tortura y sus pezones todavía le dolían por las abrazaderas. Su parte posBellaor quemaba por el flogger, pero se sentía fría por el hielo. Todo combinado hacían que estuviera increíblemente caliente y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la polla de Edward en su coño.

Edward se tomó un momento para ponerse otro condón y después estuvo de vuelta entre sus piernas.

La atrajo hacia abajo para que su culo estuviera descansando en el borde de la cama y sus rodillas se inclinaron a su pecho. Su respiración se aceleró mientras apretaba sus caderas entre sus piernas y sus ojos grises la sostenían.

Bajó sus manos de manera que estuvieran amarradas a ambos lados de sus hombros, y su cara estaba cerca de la de ella. "Lo estás haciendo muy bien esclava, Bella." Él rozó los labios ligeramente sobre los de ella, y le hizo cosquillas en los labios cuando dijo: "¿Te ha gustado ser mi juguete?"

"Sí, Amo," susurró justo antes de que su boca tomara la suya.

Después de todo lo que habían hecho juntos esta noche, esta era la primera vez que él la había besado. Y Dios, qué beso.

Fue una exploración suave, no de dominio contundente como ella había esperado. Él sabía tan bien. A hombre, a champán, y ella misma también. Él le mordió el labio inferior, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla suspirar.

Cuando se levantó mantuvo su mirada fija en ella. Coloco su pene en su entrada, deslizándolo tan sólo una fracción, sólo lo suficiente para hacerla estremecerse de anticipación. Necesitaba más, lo necesitaba ahora. Metió los brazos por debajo de las rodillas, levantándola en alto, y condujo su polla dentro de su coño.

Bella gritó por la sensación exquisita de él empujando dentro y fuera de ella. La forma en que la sostenía, la forma en que la miraba, no era un _Dom_ y su esclava. Esto eran un hombre y una mujer.

La follo largo y lento y ella se apoderó de las sabanas como anclándose. La llenaba tan perfectamente, tan grueso y tan largo.

Ella se acercó más y más cerca del clímax.

"Apriétate los pezones", dijo con voz ronca, que no sonaba como una orden. Sonaba más como un deseo, de ver como se vería cuando se tocara.

Bella llevó las manos a sus pechos y los ahueco antes de pellizcar los pezones y dio un fuerte gemido. Todavía estaban doloridos por las pinzas de pezones, pero la sensación añadida de apretarlos mientras estaba siendo follada hizo salvaje su orgasmo.

Subió más y más alto. Era como si estuviera volando. Estaba dispuesta a rogarle que la dejara correrse. Él la follo y la follo, a continuación, más duro todavía. Más rápido y más rápido aún.

Cuando comenzaron sus muslos a temblar en sus brazos, ella sabía que estaba casi en el punto de no retorno, Edward empujo aún más en ella. "Córrete para mí, Bella," dijo. "Sí, nena, córrete para mí."

Su orgasmo se estrelló contra ella como una ola. Era como si la estuvieran volviendo del revés y luego de nuevo. Edward se mantuvo bombeando dentro y fuera de ella hasta que él gritó y su polla palpito en su inBellaor. Todos los pulsos de su polla emparejados con las contracciones de dentro de su canal.

Finalmente, liberó sus piernas y retiró su polla. Arrojó el preservativo a un lado, después, la llevo hasta él, para que así sus muslos sujetaran su cintura y la llevó a un lado de la cama. Con un gruñido de satisfacción, ambos rodaron en la cama y se las arregló para que su cuerpo hiciera cuchara con el de ella. Se acurrucó en sus brazos y dio un largo y relajado suspiro.

Ser follada por un desconocido nunca se había sentido tan bien.

1 


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo Seis**

Bella agarró su traje de dos piezas preparándose para el último día de negociaciones. Durante la semana había pasado sus días negociando contratos—

Y sus noches a merced de Edward.

Después de la segunda noche juntos, había trasladado todas sus cosas a su habitación, y ella le había dado completo control en el dormitorio. Su estilo de vida no era de sub y no creía que pudiera serlo. Pero Dios, cómo lo amaba en el dormitorio.

Mientras desabrochaba sus ligas, Bella revivió aquella primera noche que habían estado juntos, después de que se quedaran dormidos.

Se había despertado durante la noche y Edward entró en ella, tratándola con suavidad, como un objeto frágil, incluso a pesar de que sabía exactamente cuán duro le gustaba. Después de que llegó a otro orgasmo espectacular, se acurrucaron juntos una vez más.

Sólo que esta vez hablaron hasta las primeras horas de la mañana.

Para el momento en que cada uno había terminado de desentrañar sus corazones y sus almas, Bella se sentía drenada.

Se quedó dormida, aún en sus brazos, y más feliz de lo que podía recordar que en mucho tiempo.

Bella sonrió mientras la falda de su vestido se deslizaba sobre su culo desnudo. Había decidido no usar ropa interior, mientras pasaba esos maravillosos días con Edward. Se sentía mal cuando estaba haciendo las presentaciones y llevando las negociaciones en un cuarto lleno de hombres en su mayoría. Siempre había sido una profesional con mano dura, y a veces intimidante. Pero por debajo, el coño se mantenía húmedo y no podía esperar para volver al hotel y Edward.

Se puso la chaqueta adecuada y frunció el ceño mientras deslizaba el último botón a través de su ojal. Mañana tenía previsto viajar a Nueva York. Esta noche sería su última noche con Edward.

¿Querría volver a verla, cuando estuvieran en Los Ángeles?

Conocía a ese hombre sólo desde hacía una semana, pero odiaba la idea de no volver a verlo. Con ese pensamiento pinchó el cuero cabelludo con la pinza accidentalmente mientras se recogía el pelo.

Las lágrimas humedecían sus ojos por el dolor y dejó caer el clip en el mostrador del cuarto de baño de la opulenta suite. Miró el espejo, viendo esta vez a una mujer que estaba bien descansada y muy satisfecha. ¿Hacia solo una semana que al mirar su reflejo supo que necesitaba algo más en su la vida?

"Bella," dijo la voz de Edward en la habitación, sacándola sus pensamientos.

Su corazón latía un poco más rápido con el sonido de su voz, e hizo a un lado cualquier pensamiento de tristeza por su despedida.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, su corazón dio un vuelco todavía más fuerte. Edward estaba sosteniendo un ramo de flores de rosas de color amarillo con ramitas de velos de novia. Su color favorito. En su rostro, en lugar de una mirada dominante, tenía una casi infantil, de esperanza.

Ella tomó las rosas, he inhalo su dulce aroma, a continuación volvió a mirar a Edward. "Gracias," dijo ella, y entonces se dio cuenta de que sostenía una larga caja plana, de terciopelo azul marino.

Su pulso se acelero. Edward tomó el ramo de sus manos temblorosas y lo puso sobre la mesa.

Cuando sus manos estuvieron libres, colocó el estuche de terciopelo en ellas.

"Ábrelo", dijo con una voz ronca cuando se puso de pie y lo miró.

Tragó saliva levantó la tapa, y contuvo el aliento. Dentro había lo que parecía una gargantilla hecha de líneas triples en oro fino. Barras de oro y diamantes se colocaban alrededor de la gargantilla, sujetando tres trenza juntas.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, su mirada se encontró con su mirada gris. Ella nunca había visto esa mirada en su rostro hasta este momento. Incertidumbre.

"Quiero verte otra vez, Bella." La alcanzó y le tomó el rostro con la mano. "Cada vez que estés en casa en Los Ángeles, quiero estar contigo y que nos des la oportunidad de llegar a conocernos mejor." El bajó la mirada hacia la gargantilla. "Este es un collar que he diseñado especialmente para ti. Si estás de acuerdo en continuar nuestra relación, me gustaría que lo usaras."

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Bella echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward. "Sí, " murmuró contra su pecho. "Sí a todo."

Se echó hacia atrás y tomó la caja de sus manos. Mientras ella miraba, deslizó el collar de la caja y a continuación dejo la caja a un lado. Él puso el collar en su cuello, y ella levantó el pelo para que pudiera abrocharlo.

Se asentaba alrededor de su garganta perfectamente. La volteó para que pudiese mirarse al espejo del vanitorio y trazo sus dedos en el. "Es hermoso, Edward".

La tomó por los hombros y rozó sus labios sobre los de ella. "_Tú_ eres hermosa".

Edward maniobró para que ella estuviera sentada en el borde de la cama. Ya estaba en sintonía con sus pensamientos y se subió la falda para mostrar su coño desnudo. Al mismo tiempo él se desabrochaba los pantalones y libero su polla.

Se deslizó en su canal húmedo, de una manera en la que nunca antes lo había tomado. Lenta y sensualmente, con una dulce y urgente necesidad.

Sus embestidas se hicieron más fuertes y más profundas y ella se levanto para encontrarse con su pene.

Su orgasmo llegó de la nada. Dio un grito y su cuerpo tembló en su parte inferior. Se introdujo en ella varias veces más antes de gemir con su propia liberación.

En el momento en que ambos pudieron recuperar el aliento, Edward sonrió a Bella. "Acabas de ganarte otro castigo. "

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa. No podía esperar.

**FIN**


End file.
